benerel_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Benerel City
Benerel City is the largest and wealthiest city-state in the world. It is a center for commerce and industry and draws many immigrants from other lands. Look and Feel Advertisements and graffiti layer one another on the sides of buildings lining crowded streets. Homes are made of stone and brick, sometimes wood. The smells of food carts from countless cuisines and perfumes intermingle with that of garbage, body odor, and something unrecognizable. Crowds of people dress in everything ranging from dirty, mass-produced scraps of fabric to finely custom-tailored attire imported from overseas. The crowd strains to be heard over the noises of vehicles and music. History A clan of elves first settled in the region. The settlement grew and became a large and important port for trade. Culture Music: Magic-powered instruments have affected music (punk, rap, etc.). Social Issues: Drug use, Racial tension and inequality Reference Photos Demographics The city has 2 million inhabitants from different races. Racial tensions are high. Population growth has outpaced social progress, so garbage and crime are common. Ghettos and small racial communities exist. Bars/pubs are prevalent. Elves are the old money, original founders of the city, running many “refined” institutions. The city grew larger as it attracted human business. There are many new money humans in power. Other races have been attracted by the opportunity. Dwarves used to be the hated underclass until even less liked races started moving in (Orcs, gnomes, Gith, etc.) Dwarves are now generally blue-collared workers in industries they dominate (iron-work, construction, and other skilled labor). Religion Gods hold little importance in everyday life. Many educated people consider the gods to have been powerful beings of some sort, but in no way holy or deserving of prayer and devotion. However, there, there are still many religious organizations and houses of worship, cults, traditions, etc. The magical abilities of followers are minimal, if they exist at all. Law and Politics Benerel City is an independent city-state, currently run by the elected Premier, an elf. Popular opinion is that he bought his way into power through the corrupt electoral system. Law is enforced by constables of the Order Enforcement Authority. Laws in Benerel City are typical for civilized societies, though sometimes selectively enforced to the detriment of the poor and foreigners. With an undersized police force, much of the protection for business is left to private organizations and protection rackets. Some are more scrupulous than others. Goods & Services Many imported goods are available, as well as rare items that would be unobtainable in other cities. Large establishments dominate retail. MartCo – largest purveyor of home goods and foods Cabs are common. Most are powered through magic ore, but a few are horse drawn carts. Roads are mostly cobblestone, with dirt roads in poorer parts of town. Public transportation is provided via the subway. Points of Interest Museum of Quasinatural History – ancient relic, few of practical value North Harbor – bad part of town. Various gang influence, organized crime and drug rings. Industrial. South Harbor – used to be very dangerous but is getting gentrified. Bars and music venues abound. Littleton – large Halfling community Yraden Park – a very large park at the heart of the city. About half is reserved for the elite of the Park Community Board. Homes surrounding the park are some of the largest, oldest and most expensive. The Premier’s mansion is on the edge of the Park, by a lake. The Trundle – largeset Orc neighborhood. Poor and crimeridden. Elenmyr Hills – dwarf neighborhood, very tightly knit and working class. Almost all dwarves live here.